Arbre à drabble Hetalia
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde!

Voici ma contribution à l'arbre à drabble de drakys, dont le lien est sur mon profil! Je vous donne le concept :

À partir du drabble de départ, chaque nouveau drabble doit commencer par la dernière phrase/le(s) dernier(s) mot(s). Vous pouvez au besoin changer ponctuation, temps de verbe, etc.  
Par exemple, si la dernière phrase est 'Il savait que c'était idiot.', le début du prochain drabble pourrait être 'Idiot(e)' ou 'Elle savait que c'était idiot' ou 'C'est idiot'. N'importe quelle variation qui vous arrange. C'est aussi parfaitement acceptable de jouer avec les sons pour reprendre une fin (taché - tâchez, sot - sceau, seau, péché - pêcher).  
Par contre, vous ne pouvez _pas_ ajouter ou soustraire des mots ! Faites attention, l'idée de l'arbre, c'est de reprendre le plus fidèlement possible le dernier mot/la dernière phrase du drabble précédent.  
Les drabbles doivent faire 100 mots (+/- 15 mots).

Cela fait plusieurs arbres que j'écrivais sur le magnifique fandom de Hetalia, mais je ne possédais pas assez de nourriture pour faire un repas complet, donc j'ai réuni mes contributions de tous les arbres où j'ai écris sur ce fandom jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour vous faire celui-ci.

J'espère que cela satisfera ceux qui avaient lu mon OS, "L'heure du départ", et qui souhaitaient que je poursuive sur ce fandom que j'aime tellement. Et je rappelle que mes couples de prédilection sont le FrUK et le Spamano. Et aussi que je n'écris JAMAIS Espagne, mais toujours Spain, par habitude d'avoir vu les épisodes en anglais. Mais dernièrement, j'arrive à l'appeler Antonio. Par contre, je dirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie Romano, et non Lovino.

Disclaimer à Hidekaz Himaruya.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Hetalia – France/Angleterre ou Francis/Arthur – PG-13 (langage)**

« Les femmes, ce que j'aime chez elles c'est leur belle poitrine, leurs magnifiques hanches, et surtout leur douceur sous mes doigts... »

Arthur resta silencieux, fixant Francis tourné vers le ciel, une rose à la main, et des millions d'étoiles brillant autour de sa tête. Soudain, il lâcha sa fleur et s'écria, toujours perdu dans son délire :

« Mais les hommes il faut l'avouer, ont aussi de beaux culs, et leurs muscles saillants... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, lançant un petit regard au buveur de thé. Un sourire narquois étira un coin de ses lèvres.

« Enfin, sauf toi évidemment. »

Se hérissant, Arthur hurla :

« Bloody frog, répète un peu!? »

* * *

**Hetalia – Spain/Romano ou Antonio/Lovino – PG-13 (si vous parlez italien :D)**

« Soit je te tue, soit... je te tue, en fait. »

Spain secoua vaguement les mains, un pauvre sourire sur le visage dans l'espoir de calmer l'italien furieux.

« Allez, allez Roma, c'est pas si grave que ça-

– PAS SI GRAVE!? explosa-t-il. STRONZO DE BASTARDO DE MERDA! Tu vas me le payer, je te jure que si je faisais quelques centimètres de plus, tu serais déjà mort et enterré, FIGLIO DE PUTTANA! »

Le plus âgé lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Il ne parlait pas italien, mais il arrivait à peu près à saisir ce que Romano lui hurlait. Moralité : ne jamais manger la tomate d'un italien affamé.

* * *

**Hetalia – France/Angleterre ou Francis/Arthur – PG**

Il espérait bien recommencer. Oh que oui.

Ce petit Arthur, qui semblait tirer ses réactions à pile-ou-face tellement elles étaient imprévisibles, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser l'insulter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours! La France était certes un pays faible – d'abord c'était la faute de Dieu qui l'avait momentanément oublié, ça ne durerait pas – mais il n'était certainement pas une grenouille!

Il avait donc prit une décision. A chaque fois que l'anglais l'appellerait _Frog_, il l'embrasserait. Ça serait sa punition. Et lui, en plus, il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

* * *

**Hetalia – Deux fangirls/Arthur/Francis – PG**

« Une parade amoureuse? Tu es sûre?

– Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

– Je ne sais pas... Oh, si, il vient de lui passer le sucre! Quelle tension!

– Regarde, là, là! Il a touché sa main! C'est forcément un signe! »

Francis éternua, et récolta un regard dégoûté d'Arthur.

« Tu pourrais mettre ta main!

– Désolé, mais tellement de filles doivent penser à moi, tu sais... j'imagine que ce n'est jamais ton cas?

– YOU BLOODY FROG, je-je-je suis aussi populaire que toi je te signale! »

Et les cris des fangirls à la fenêtre ne firent que monter en volume.

* * *

**Hetalia – France/Angleterre – PG-13**

Le petit air pincé de France sous la défaite avait vraiment du bon.

« Vraiment, Francis, s'esclaffa Arthur en rangeant son écharpe aux couleurs du XV de la rose dans son sac. Je dois dire que d'avoir regardé la faible tentative de tes joueurs pour gagner ce match face à mes _incredible players_ était très distrayante.

– Sale rosbif... marmonna le pays de l'amour dans sa barbe.

– Haha! Tu serais un _bad player_, frog? »

Les yeux étrécis et le sourire mauvais qui apparurent sur le visage du français lui fit perdre son contentement, et un frisson le parcourut.

« Ça, on verra qui sera au dessus de l'autre pour la troisième mi-temps... »

* * *

**Hetalia – Romano/Veneciano(Russie/Allemagne) – PG-13**

« Russie!? Ce salopard de bouffeur de patates veut s'allier avec Russie? Et puis quoi encore! Moi j'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord! Il fait trop peur!

– J-Je pensais pareil, Niichan, répondit Veneciano d'une voix tremblotante. Mais Allemagne m'a assuré qu'on resterait quand même amis pour la vie! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! »

Romano fronça les sourcils, et se remit à gueuler :

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ça! Je veux pas que Russie s'allie avec nous! Il va vouloir prendre nos territoires, c'est une manœuvre diabolique pour qu'on se soumette à lui! Tu vas voir, je ne me laisserai pas faire!

– HIIII, NIICHAN, LÂCHE CETTE GRENADE! »

* * *

**Hetalia – Romano/Spain – PG-13**

« Mon frère est trop stupide pour le remarquer, mais j'ai vu clair dans son jeu! Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Si Russie attaque, je serais prêt, et je me défendrais, il va voir ce bâtard! »

Spain haussa les sourcils, impressionné par le soudain accès de courage de Romano. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques secondes, semblant méditer ses paroles, avant de le pointer du doigt :

« Et t'as intérêt à venir me sauver! » rajouta l'italien, les joues roses.

L'espagnol cilla, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Et, un sourire béat aux lèvres, il lui sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras, s'exclamant qu'il était ''trop mignon!''.

* * *

**Hetalia – Romano/Francis/Antonio – PG-13**

« Arrêtez de parler chiffons et regardez ce putain de match! s'énerva Romano.

– Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, admets quand même que les maillots de mon équipe sont bien plus beaux que ceux fluo du Barça! s'écria Francis, n'entendant même pas la plainte de l'italien.

– On s'en fiche de la couleur, c'est ce qu'ils veulent dire qui compte! répliqua Antonio, enflammé devant sa télévision. C'est toute la fougue de nos fiers barcelonais exprimée par ce beau jaune et orange!

– Euh, Spain, la moitié de tes joueurs n'est pas barcelonaise, marmonna Romano.

– Hahaha!

– La moitié du PSG n'est pas française tout court, Francis. »

* * *

**Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG**

« Je te ressers? » proposa le français avec un sourire charmeur, sa bouteille de vin à la main.

Arthur lui lança un regard méfiant, mais lui tendit quand même son verre :

« T'essaie d'me soûler?

– Pas besoin d'essayer, tu l'es déjà, répliqua Francis en ricanant.

– C'pas vrai! s'écria l'anglais, ses mots sortant à moitié barbouillés de sa bouche pâteuse.

– Oh que si, tes jolies joues roses me le disent. »

Arthur se renfrogna, et grogna :

« T'as pas intérêt à profiter d'ça pour m'toucher...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, même bourré je risquerai pas ma vie à ce point. »

* * *

**Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG**

« Amusant, plus tu es bourré, plus tes sourcils deviennent sombres... s'esclaffa Francis.

– Greuuuuh... » répondit l'anglais, ce qui était censé être une réponse.

Le français déposa Arthur sur son lit, celui-ci lâchant un long soupir d'aise. Il posa une bassine près du lit, sachant ce qui suivrait le lendemain, puis voulut sortir de la chambre, quand il entendit une plainte :

« Pars pas... gronda l'anglais.

– Tu t'es cogné la tête? » s'étonna Francis.

Mais il croisa les yeux vitreux du britannique, et un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. Il se coucha à côté de Arthur, enleva leurs chaussures, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir, serré contre lui.

* * *

**Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG-13 – 1/2**

Garder son calme, surtout ne pas paniquer. Il y avait sûrement une raison pour laquelle Francis dormait contre lui, et qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ainsi, il n'eut pas de scrupule à réveiller le français, qui commença à grogner :

« Kwaaaa?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _bloody frog_!? »

Le français haussa un sourcil :

« Tu ne te souviens plus...?

– D-De quoi je devrais me souvenir? »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Francis.

« De ce qu'on a fait hier soir. »

Le sang envahit le visage de l'anglais.

* * *

**Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG-15 – 2/2**

« E-Et puis quoi encore!? On a absolument rien fait!

– Oh que si, et tu as adooooré.

– C'EST FAUX! hurla-t-il, pivoine.

– ''Oooooh, oui, Francis, encoooore!'', j'entends encore ta voix, et la façon dont tu me suppliais- »

Arthur s'éloigna de l'autre blond, tremblant :

« C-C-C'est pas possible, regarde, j'ai encore mes fringues!

– Tu étais teeellement pressé...

– Je-Je-Je... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, une main devant sa bouche, et vomit dans la bassine à côté du lit. Francis eut le plus grand fou rire de sa vie, se moquant sans vergogne de l'anglais qui était ''si naïiiiif!''.

Et il eut un coquart pendant plus d'une semaine.

* * *

Oui, c'était court, mais c'est mieux que rien, je pense! ^^

Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, oui, j'adore le sport, surtout le rugby. Et il se trouve aussi que, parce que je m'emmerdais, j'ai regardé la match PSG/Barça hier. Donc je ne peux bien évidemment que faire un rapport avec Hetalia, et j'aime bien quand les drabbles ont un rapport avec l'actualité, surtout que c'est facile à faire avec Hetalia. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je ferais faire à Francis quand le mariage pour tous sera enfin voté... ^^

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! C'est le retour de l'arbre à drabbles, comme presque une fois par mois, maintenant... Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit pour Hetalia, ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça que c'est court ^^

Encore une fois, une standing ovation pour les magnifiques références à l'actualité, s'il vous plaît...

Disclaimer à Hidekaz Himaruya, et HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG-13**

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire... Oui, ou non.

– Et c'est NON, tonna Arthur.

– Tu es sûr que tu as bien réfléchi...?

– Pas besoin de réfléchir!

– Huuum, je vais te laisser un peu de temps... »

L'anglais vira au rouge, et prit la petite boîte que lui avait gentiment glissé Francis dans la poche pendant le congrès international, pour la jeter par la fenêtre.

« Rien à foutre que le mariage gay soit devenu légal chez toi, _bloody frog_, je ne me marierai pas avec toi! »

* * *

**Hetalia – G8 – PG**

« Une bouteille de champagne? On va la garder pour la fin du G8, hein... pour réconcilier nos Boss une fois qu'ils auront fini de se disputer!

– Désolé, le mien est un peu trop têtu... s'excusa Russie, tapotant l'épaule de Veneciano.

– A-ah-aha-AH, n-NON, c'est r-rien... » répondit l'italien, tirant sur la manche de son frère pour qu'il le sauve de ce traquenard.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un silence. Puis un hurlement :

« FRANCE? »

La nation, dégoulinante d'eau, et au regard fatigué, leur jeta un sourire forcé :

« B-Bonjour...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

– Oh rien... ça fait juste trois jours qu'il y a des orages chez moi... »

* * *

**Hétalia – Spain/Romano – PG-13**

Il se décide enfin à se glisser entre ses jambes, cachant son visage rouge dans le torse de l'espagnol qui sourit largement, ayant l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

« Lovi, tu veux un câlin pour bien commencer la journée? Mes bras sont tout à toi!

– L-La ferme, crétin... marmonne-t-il, la tête enfoncée dans le tissu de la tunique d'Antonio. Je-je, j'ai juste f-froid, enfoiré... »

Antonio sourit encore plus, rayonnant de bonheur, et serre son ancien protégé contre lui.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te réchauffer, grâce à tout mon amour~ »

A cet instant, il jure voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de l'italien.

* * *

**Hétalia – France/Angleterre – PG**

« Ça te paraît important, cette réunion? marmonna Francis, remplissant son verre de vin.

– _Of course_! s'écria Arthur. Des gens meurent en ce moment même, à cause du boss d'Ivan!

– Oui mais _nous_, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut? C'est tragique, mais il n'y a aucune raison de venir, si c'est eux qui papotent, et nous nous attendons... »

L'anglais ne put pas vraiment répondre, le français ayant malheureusement raison. Jusqu'à qu'il se lève, et prenne sa pose de mélo :

« Ils feraient mieux de parler de l'avenir du peuple français! Nous sommes sur le point d'être engloutis! Il faut créer l'Arche de Noé, ou Paris deviendra Atlantide!

– … je vais te frapper. »

* * *

**Hétalia – Francis/Arthur – PG-13**

« J'ai ma place dans cette maison, je le sais!

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton _bloody_ vin rouge, sale _frog_? Il est pas question que tu viennes habiter chez moi! En plus, il pleut, j'ai pas besoin que tu amènes encore plus de mauvais temps!

– S'il te plaîîît, Arthur! Il y a de l'eau jusqu'à mes chevilles, au rez-de-chaussé de chez moi!

– T'as qu'à être mieux préparé en cas d'orage, _dumb_!

– J'y peux rien, à être tout le temps en grève, mes fonctionnaires sont en panique dès qu'il y a un peu de pluie! »

* * *

**Hétalia – Romano/Veneciano (Spain) – PG-13**

« Amoureux? hoqueta Romano.

– Oui, nii-chan~ répondit le plus jeune. Tu es amoureux de Spain nii-chan, n'est-ce pas? »

Le sicilien rougit violemment, et secoua la tête, commençant à frapper Veneciano :

« Ç-Ça va pas la tête? Moi et ce bouffeur de tomates!? Même pas en rêve!

– Ve~ mais toi aussi tu adores les tomates, non?

– R-Rien à voir! Arrête de dire des conneries, putain!

– Ah, mais lui, il m'a demandé de te demander si tu l'aimais, tu sais... »

Romano se figea soudainement, les yeux écarquillé, et couleur pivoine. Puis il partit en courant, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Hétalia – Spain/Romano (France/Prusse) – PG-13**

Romano refusait de faire face à ses sentiments à voix haute. Et c'était problématique. Car Antonio ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait d'abord tenté la méthode espagnole. Des sérénades, des dîners surprises, des millions de compliments, une rose rouge tous les matins. Rien à faire. Antonio avait alors demandé des conseils à ses amis. Francis lui avait dit de le prendre par surprise et de le faire crier toute la nuit. Gilbert lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il était awesome. Et ça n'avait pas non plus été très efficace.

Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de lui faire un pizza maison pour que Romano lui dise ces trois mots magiques...


End file.
